A Party Like No Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin's friends decide to throw her a surprise party for her birthday. Birthday story done for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A birthday story for EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Pokémon belongs to its respective owners. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

**A Party Like No Other**

"Okay, Soundwave. You ready?"

"Ready, Camilla."

"Jay, Perceptor, Megatron, and Starscream. You four ready?"

"Ready, Aunt Camilla," Jay said.

"Okay. Begin Operation: Kristin's Birthday...now!"

The team scattered while the lady spy smiled, seeing Soundwave head off to go pick up Kristin from school and take her flying for a bit while the others got the stuff ready for the girl's birthday party.

"Okay, we need some streamers, balloons, and a banner," Camilla said.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen came in with the banner. "Banner's ready," the yellow scout said as he and his friend hung it up.

"Good," Megatron said. "We can attach balloons to it."

"And hang streamers from the ceiling," Starscream said.

Jay smiled. "She'll like that," he said. "Dad will be back with the cake soon and Uncle Prowl is grabbing some things for gifts."

Camilla smiled at her nephew. "Let me guess. You told him some of the stuff Kristin likes," she said.

"Yeah," he said with another smile.

"Prowl to base. Come in," came the Praxian's voice on the intercom.

Ratchet answered. "Ratchet here. Go ahead, Prowl," he said.

"Which Pokémon character does Kristin like again?"

"Mewtwo," Jay said helpfully.

"Thank you," Prowl said. "I believe I found him."

"Okay, we'll see you here," Ratchet said with a nod before smiling. "I think she's going to be thrilled at these gifts."

"Because they'll be from her best friends who know exactly what she likes," Camilla said with a smile.

Arcee came out holding a long, thin tube that was colorfully wrapped. "Okay, her poster is in here," she said, setting it on a table that contained a few other gifts. One was a box set of Pokémon cards from the new series that had just come out, another was a box set of every Pokémon movie made, and the last one was a couple t-shirts with various Pokémon on them. The first gift was from the Wreckers, the movies from the former Decepticons and Predaking, and the last one from Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. Arcee and Jazz had gotten the poster while Prowl was getting a large Pokémon ball that contained a figurine of Mewtwo and Jay had asked him if he could find a plushie of Mewtwo that the boy could give to his best friend. Camilla had ordered the cake, which had a Pokémon theme with a picture of Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, and she would soon add her gift to the table. She had found a necklace that had a pendant of Mewtwo, which Jay had assured her Kristin would love.

Optimus pulled in and Jay went over to him, carefully taking out the cake and setting it on the table along with a bag that held ice cream and the candles. "Okay, we got the cake and ice cream," he said.

Camilla checked the list she had made and looked up to see the streamers were hung, the banner had balloons on either side of it, and the cake was there. "Okay," she said. "Looks like that everything."

Everyone looked at their handiwork. "She's going to love it," Ultra Magnus said.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face," Wheeljack said.

Optimus turned to the Twins, who were beside him. "No pranks, you two," he said.

"Don't worry, Optimus, we won't," Sunstreaker said.

"No pranks today," Sideswipe said as he placed a CD of Kristin's favorite band on the table from him and his brother.

Jay grinned. "Guess all we have to do is call Uncle Soundwave then," he said.

Camilla smiled as she pulled out her phone, sending a text before nodding. "Okay," she said before gasping. "The disco ball."

"I got it," Perceptor said, hanging the shiny ball from the ceiling before placing a book from a series Kristin was reading on the table. He had a feeling she'd be thrilled as she had been looking forward to it.

Nodding, everyone got ready as Soundwave received Camilla's text and sent her a reply while flying back to base with Kristin in his cockpit.

* * *

Kristin had been surprised when Soundwave said he was taking her for a flight and she had eagerly climbed aboard, gazing out the window at the landscape and smiling. "What's going on at base?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not telling you," the former silent 'Con said, a note of teasing in his voice. "You'll have to wait until we go there."

"Aw, come on, Wave," she pouted, giving him puppy eyes, but he chuckled, turning on his holoform and gently booping her on the nose.

"Not this time, little one," he said. "It's a surprise."

She pouted a bit more before looking worried. "There's not going to be any pranks, will there?" She asked.

"No, the Twins promised there wouldn't be," he said reassuringly. "Don't worry. I think you'll like the surpirse."

Kristin looked up at him. "What's it for?" She asked.

"My, are you always full of questions on your birthday?" Soundwave asked without heat, tickling the girl's neck, to which she laughed and squirmed.

"Aww, come on, Wave. Just a little hint?" She begged him.

He chuckled. "It's something good," he said to her.

She pouted. "Come on. A real hint," she said, making him chuckle again.

"Don't make me pull over and tickle you to pieces," he said playfully, tickling her neck again and making her laugh. She then gave him puppy eyes again and he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Let's just say it'll be a wonderful surprise," he said as they made it to the base. "And here we are."

Kristin giggled as she smoothed her hair back down and jumped out of the cockpit, watching her friend transform. "You're no fun," she groused without heat.

"If I told you the surprise, then you wouldn't be surprised," he said to her, picking her up. "Come on. Let's get to the main room."

When they arrived, Kristin's eyes widened at seeing the decorations and the cake. "Whoa," she said, seeing the large banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"SURPRISE!"

The combined shout made the girl jump a little, but she smiled as she saw everyone come out. "Wow!" She said. "Guys, I wasn't expecting this."

"We know," Jay said with a grin.

"It was Jay's idea," Optimus said. "He even told us what you like."

Grinning, the girl hugged her best friend. "I am so lucky because I've got the best friends in the world," she said. "Now, who's ready to party?"

A cheer went up as the party kicked into full swing and Kristin was ecstatic with her presents, thanking everyone and hugging them happily. They had made her birthday a happy one and the party was like no other party she had ever been to before.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, EmeraldMoonGreen! Hope it's a blast! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
